A Discussion
"A Discussion" is a BOTGD 2 oneshot written on June 9, 2019. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '“Looks like Milae wasn’t just talking to him,” Brandt said as he watched his wife settle into bed. “I know,” Grey said, “and to think, I apologized to him.” “Well,” Brandt began smiling warmly at his wife, “your heart was in the right place.” “Hmm,” Grey hummed. She sighed. “I’m just glad that we can go to sleep knowing that all three kids are under the same roof tonight.” She smiled with the image of Sven, Dagny, and Kari in their individual beds. It was such a difference from the night after Sven was kidnapped. After Ingrid gave Sven the all-clear to go home, the boy immediately wanted to settle in bed to get some much needed sleep. At first, he wanted his parents to stay with him for a few minutes, which they happily obliged to. It was so calm and serene having the entire Felman family together again. Finally, after Sven fell asleep, the Chief and her husband slipped downstairs to their own bedroom to get some sleep. “Me too,” Brandt said wrapping an arm around his wife holding her close, to which she happily obliged. “But there’s one thing I don’t get.” “Hmm?” Grey asked closing her eyes inhaling Brandt’s scent. “Sven said that he thought he killed Rhenco with the fire from the lantern,” Brandt mused, “and that happened…before we found him. Yet…he still came out to confront us.” Grey opened her eyes at the thought. “And…” she slowly sat up to look at Brandt, “he did not look like someone who was consumed by flames.” “So, how is it…” “…his weakness?” Grey furrowed her eyebrows together. When Rhenco confronted her and Brandt, he did not seem like someone, who was just burned. “But…if it wasn’t his weakness, then why would he threaten Sven to not tell anyone?” “Something must’ve happened after the fact and before he came out,” Brandt mused. “But what?” Grey asked. “Sounds like this warrants a discussion with Rhenco,” Brandt said. “Perhaps,” Grey said. “Although, I remember a certain someone saying that there didn’t need to be any bloodshed.” “Well, one: I was saying that to protect our son,” Brandt began, “and two: there won’t be any. Just a man burned by fire.” Grey smiled and shook her head. “Perhaps, we can still catch him if we leave tomorrow? I would want to wait for Milae to return, but we don’t know when that would be. But…we have this chance to defeat him, maybe we should take it?” “Well–” Before Brandt could say anything else, they suddenly heard screaming…coming from upstairs. Shadow perked her ear flaps as she looked up and immediately followed the sound. “MOM! DAD! COME UPSTAIRS!! QUICK!” they could hear Dagny shout. The two parents immediately jumped out of bed and ran upstairs trying not to think of how similar this was to when Sven was kidnapped by Rhenco. They immediately saw Dagny at the top of the stairs waiting for them. “Dags, what is it?” Brandt asked. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Grey asked as they got to the top of the stairs. Before Dagny could answer, their attention was immediately diverted to Sven’s bed, where they saw their boy thrashing and screaming violently, but it was easy to see his eyes were closed. Pyro was crooning sadly next to him trying to comfort his rider while Kari was still in bed staring at her brother with fear in her eyes. “I think he’s having a nightmare!” Dagny said frantically to Grey and Brandt. Grey and Brandt immediately ran over to their son as he continued to suffer from his apparent nightmare. “Sven!” Grey said as she grabbed him by the shoulders trying to stop the boy from moving. “Sven, it’s Mom, wake up!” “Sven, wake up!” Brandt said. Finally, Sven jerked and opened his eyes as he jolted awake and immediately found himself looking right at his mother and father. He breathed heavily. “M-Mom? Dad?” Sven said breathing heavily. “Yes, sweetheart, it’s us,” Grey said in a soothing voice. “You’re okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe.” Sven quickly wrapped his arms around his mother holding her tightly as if he was afraid of her disappearing at that very moment. “It was so real,” Sven said breathing heavily with tears in his eyes. “Rhenco…he…he was here, and…he…you guys…I…” He began to sob in her arms. “Shhh…it’s okay, Sven,” Grey said hugging him tightly as her heart broke for her baby boy. “You’re safe, buddy,” Brandt said as he rubbed his son’s back. “We promise, he won’t ever hurt you again.” Sven nodded as he continued to sob in Grey’s arms. He was so frightened by the nightmare that he didn’t notice Grey and Brandt sharing a look and silently agreeing that there was a long road ahead them after this and that Rhenco needed to pay for what he did to their son.